


Watching Thoughts

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Canon - Engaging gap-filler, Canon - Enhances original, Characters - Strongly in character, Characters - Well-handled emotions, Characters - Well-handled romance/eroticism, Plot - Bittersweet, Plot - Joy, Poetry, Writing - Clear prose, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Evocative, Writing - Mythic/Poetic, Writing - Well-handled PoV(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2003-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Aragorn went forth again to danger and toil, Arwen remained in Rivendell and from afar watched over him in thought.  A short poem from each of their pov’s in answer to the HASA 'How do I love thee?' Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aragorn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

While aught remains that is fair and free,  
In wilderness or lordly hall,  
I know your thought watches over me.

Still we must serve for little fee  
And toil at work that few recall,  
While aught remains that is fair and free.

Yet as I, wayworn, turn and see  
One kindly glance midst scorn of all,  
I know your thought watches over me;

And I cannot yet let all mirth flee  
Though death take friends beyond recall,  
While aught remains that is fair and free.

While lichen blooms on icy scree  
Or stars outshine the shadow’s pall,  
I know your thought watches over me.

I will not let despair take me -  
Though best of good appears to fall -  
While aught remains that is fair and free  
I know your thought watches over me.  



	2. Arwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Aragorn went forth again to danger and toil, Arwen remained in Rivendell and from afar watched over him in thought. A short poem from each of their povs in answer to the HASA 'How do I love thee?' Challenge.

Soft starlight shines on stitches that are elven-fine,  
Each mithril loop unending, as the thread  
And needle rise and pierce and fall in calm  
Unchanging rhythm. Time flows along its way,  
As it had ever done through all my days;  
Until you walked towards me, radiant,  
With flowers in your hand like golden rain;  
Then, in an instant, time was changed - I glimpsed  
The life of Men.

And as I sew, the ageless images arise;  
(These crystal stars do not outshine your eyes,  
The branches of this tree are not more lithesome  
Than your limbs; its leaves more healing than  
Your hands). But in these silver strands against  
The black, I see the hoarfrost in your hair.  
Time touches you, stays graven in your face,  
Yet freely, gracefully, you stride to meet  
The doom of Men.

My love, my thoughts go with you on your way;  
Could I but glimpse again joy’s mortal fire,  
Feel it fleeting through these twilight hours!  
Far will I range with you in hope to be  
At last awakened by dawn’s golden shower.  
Brightly shall the daystar rise for me,  
Ignite that moment of intensity,  
When all life’s essence is distilled, eternally  
The gift of Men.  



End file.
